Shared Between Us
by AniyuandAnayi
Summary: Gekkouga struggles with the feelings of rage and betrayal that follow Alain allowing Satoshi to be kidnapped. One-shot of what I would like to see during the Upcoming Team Flare arc. Mostly Gekkouga's POV. Warning for spoilers.


**Aniyu: So, guess what I wrote up in preparation for the start of the Team Flare arc?**

 **Anayi: Death, destruction, and maybe food?**

 **Aniyu:….**

 **Anayi: Okay, so maybe I** **'** **m still a little salty about the league loss. And hungry.**

 **Aniyu: -sigh- We** **'** **ll get lunch in a minute. Anyway, I wrote this up based on the preview that came at the end of XY &Z038, and before we got the additional previews that Satoshi _and_ his team get captured. I decided to leave it as is, because until I see the episode for myself, this is going to be my preferred scenario.**

 **Anayi: Please be warned that this contains spoilers (like you couldn** **'** **t already tell?), and mentions violence slightly more upscale than what is normally associated with the anime. Also, we prefer the Japanese version, so the Japanese names are in use.**

 **Aniyu: I do not own Pokemon, at all. If I did, I** **'** **d be designing new Pokemon, most of the female companions would be demoted to background characters or scrapped, and Gekkouga would permanently travel with Satoshi like Pikachu does and will never get Oak** **'** **ed or released. Enjoy~!**

Shared Between Us

 **(Gekkouga** **'** **s POV)**

I was barely listening as my fellow Pokemon and the humans around us tried to figure out what was going on and what to do. All I could look at was Prism Tower while my focus was inward, both reviewing the last few hours and trying to reach for the bond between me and my trainer.

It was all I _could_ do, or I might give in to the urge to run headlong towards where I knew Satoshi was being kept and _damn everything in my way_.

I still can't fathom _how_ everything went so wrong, so quickly, but I know when it started: the moment my trainer and I called forth our full power during the match against Alain and Lizardon. Our rivals were– _are_ powerful, and we've never beaten them, but something felt strange about their power this time. Had they not taken us seriously before and only then called up their real capabilities? If so, then the betrayal I feel now will be much sharper. I respected them both, for their power and for their honorable demeanor; neither had looked down on Satoshi and me for not having full understanding or control over the phenomena that occurred because of our bond, but instead encouraged us to get stronger so we could fully battle it out. The thought that they may have been silently mocking us with a smile…infuriates me.

But that pales to how I feel about their actions after the match. When the call to evacuate the stadium went out, I know Satoshi and Alain stuck together to navigate out since they intended to help investigate what in Arceus' name was happening. But since Champion Carnet decided we would cover more ground if split up, that meant it was only the two of them versus the Team Flare operatives that ambushed us. Everything seemed fine at first, Alain called on Lizardon and Pikachu was already fully prepared to battle, regardless of his lingering fatigue from the match. But then the purple-haired one told Alain to stand down, and that Fluer-De-Lis had named Satoshi as their target for capture.

And Alain had _stopped moving_.

The shock of that made all of us hesitate, which ended in disaster. A vicious Secret Power **(1)** was thrown at Satoshi, and we all exited our Pokeballs intending to protect him…only to be blinded by Mud Shot before we could do much. This allowed multiple shots of Secret Power to hit us all, and because the one firing was standing on one of the strange tree roots, it caused all of us to fall asleep. And the whole time, Alain and Lizardon _just._ _ **stood**_ _._ _ **THERE**_ **.**

When we awoke, it was to Platane-hakase and Citron worriedly sitting over us, Eureka held in Bursyamo Mask's arms while she cried nearby. Bursyamo, Rentorar, Horubee, Harimaron, Gaburias, and Dedenne were all present along with Serena's Nymphia, though the girl herself was not. That didn't matter to me once I realized Satoshi, Team Flare, and Alain were no where to be seen. Pikachu and the others immediately began trying to convey what happened, but I tried to reach for that strange, wonderful bond that ties Satoshi and I together, needing to know if he was all right.

I was met by agony, sharp and burning all at the same time. I actually saw through his eyes –something I thought only possible in battle, and it only held for a split second– and recognized the heights of Prism Tower and the nearby figures of Fluer-De-Lis and Alain. Then I heard Satoshi's voice, shouting he couldn't let me be hurt too, before he forcefully shoved me out of the connection. Physically, I collapsed to my knees. Mentally, I was fighting to reestablish the connection.

I don't care if it means sharing that pain, it would let me give some kind of support to my trainer, let me monitor him until we could rescue him.

But Satoshi and I are so alike, especially in our stubborn tendencies. He was determined to protect me and using the bond this way was still new to me, thus I couldn't get around the wall he put up to keep me safe. Worried frustration caused me to think about what I had seen, and then I was fighting a new battle against my feelings of betrayal and rage, which brings me to now.

 _How_ could _they? How_ **dare** _they?!_ Fluer-De-Lis had approached us last night, voicing interest in the bond between Satoshi and myself, had seemed so benign in his query to know more. And Alain…he assisted us, became a respected rival. Clearly the ginger-haired man was a monster hiding behind a gentlemen's facade, and as we did not really know the man before I can't say the betrayal I feel towards him is significant.

But _Alain_ , and Lizardon by extension, is a different story. He stood there, _they stood there_ and let us be attacked, aided and abetted Team Flare taking my trainer. For _what_?! I'm aware of Manon telling us about her Harimaron's plight, that Alain was journeying to save him, but does that justify what he has done to Satoshi, to our _family_?!

 **No**. No it doesn't.

I know I'm shaking at this point, but I'm so angry I don't care. Satoshi is in pain, and has been separated from us –from me– for whatever plot that monster Fluer-De-Lis is enacting, and _it_ _'_ _s all Alain and Lizardon_ _'s fault!_ There's a dark voice inside me telling me to shove a Cut blade through Lizardon and throw Alain off the top of the tower; traitors don't deserve mercy after all. It's the same voice that, when I was a Keromatsu, had told me I didn't need the others at the breeding facility, that they were weak and would hold me back. It's the voice that had made me so stubbornly refuse to get along with Luchabull at first, mocking his flamboyant and insistent posing as a cover for weakness. The voice that had called me _weak_ when I fell in that first battle against Urup-san…called me _pitiful_ when I feigned sleep while Satoshi tried to take full blame for the loss and our lack of progress with the bond…called me _**pathetic**_ when I sat alone in the woods reflecting on the losses against Shota and Urup after failing to locate Satoshi.

A slight touch on my back temporarily brings me out of my thoughts, and I look to see Fiarrow at my side with a wing extended and worry in his eyes. He doesn't ask if I'm all right – _I_ _'_ _m not_ – nor does he ask me what I'm thinking about. He asks if I've been able to find out anything about Satoshi.

He _would_ be the one to ask. Not counting Pikachu, he and I were the first in this family, and we know each other best. Luchabull and I are brother warriors, but Fiarrow and I are the guardians in this family, Fiarrow normally as a sentry and I as the team ace. We understood each other, and our love and loyalty to Satoshi, differently than the others. That understanding is why he asks that question and why I don't lash out at him for it.

I tell him honestly what I saw, _what I felt_ , and another coal is added to the flames of my rage when Fiarrow tears up a little. Fiarrow has always been more emotional than me, nearly on par with Numelgon and Onvern to be honest, and ever since Satoshi nearly died that day when we faced Fire he has been something of a mother hen when it came to our trainer's health. To know he was being _tortured_ –because I can think of no other word for it– is emotionally devastating for the flyer, and I hate that I had to tell him but I refuse to lie to him. But my rage is starting to change into hatred for the ones responsible for our pain, for _Satoshi_ _'_ _s_ pain, and I honestly believed I could never _hate_ anyone.

Before that dark voice can start whispering ideas to me again, Fiarrow thankfully distracts me. He asks if I think Satoshi would approve if we fought without the normal restraints of fighting only to the knock out if it meant rescuing him. This question surprises me a little, partially because I wonder if he's secretly psychic and can read my thoughts and partially because I've never known Fiarrow to be vengeful. The look in his eyes corrects my thoughts; no, he isn't vengeful, but he does know that my bond with Satoshi means I would know his wishes best aside from Pikachu, and he wants me to think about that rather than charge off. It makes me wonder what he saw in my expressions to ask that question.

Thinking about it helps me push that dark voice back. No, Satoshi would not approve of such drastic measures. For all his passion and battle prowess, our trainer also has the kindest soul I've ever encountered. He would never agree to the enemies' deaths, would stand between us and them if we tried and I can't bear the thought of him getting caught in the crossfire.

I know Fiarrow knows my answer without me speaking, and he nods toward the others, saying we need to make a plan. I take in how Pikachu is looking up at Platane-hakase attentively with Harimaron beside him, obviously waiting to hear what the man believed should be done. Numelgon was being tended to by Dedenne, Horubee, and Nymphia, angry tears in his eyes as he vented how frustrated he was that he hadn't been able to help. I take in Onvern's surprisingly quiet crying as Luchabull comforted him, both glancing my way askance when they realized I was looking, wanting to know if I had any idea if Satoshi was okay. Beside them is Rentorar, who I realize has been watching me this whole time by the look in his eyes which changes from unease to relief. I greatly respect the Electric-type, as he shares a similar role I do in Citron's team, and I appreciate his concern. Bursyamo nodded to me in acknowledgement when I glanced his way, clearly expecting me to join in the discussion and welcoming my thoughts.

It's comforting to know I have both my family and friends present, all of whom want to see Satoshi back with us safely. It does not quell the betrayal I feel, and the embers of rage are still hot, but I can think beyond them now. Lightly tapping Fiarrow's crown in thanks, I climb back to my feet, and step back into the group, drawing the attention of the humans with a firm croak and pointing at Prism Tower.

It's Citron who figures out what I'm saying first and doesn't need to ask how I know where Satoshi is. He then asks me if Satoshi is all right, and I am both surprised and gratified to see the steel that enters his expression along with the expected tears. The moment he starts hashing out a working plan, I meet the eyes of my family, this time including Pikachu who is sparking with determination and Numelgon whose tears still fall but very clearly wants nothing more than to charge at the tower.

Nothing is going to stop us from getting Satoshi back. Not Team Flare, not Alain and Lizardon. _**Nothing**_. For a moment, I mentally touch the wall that Satoshi has put up for my safety, and I try to send him reassurance through it. We will save him and we will never let anyone take him from us again, that is the silent vow we share, and I pray our trainer can feel it through me.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Satoshi had his eyes squeezed shut, struggling to contain his cries of pain as his energy, his Aura, was being slowly ripped from him. This wasn't easy as he was torn between that and maintaining a wall between him and Gekkouga, which tore his heart in a way. He _never_ wanted to block his Pokemon out, but he couldn't, just _couldn_ _'_ _t_ let Gekkouga suffer with him. He loved Gekkouga and all his Pokemon, too much to let them be hurt through him, he'd sooner die than allow that.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been like this. Minutes, hours? But eventually he felt something envelope him in spite of the mental wall. Determination and love, both so powerful he trembled from it, and somehow he knew his Pokemon were on their way and would do everything in their power to save him. It made the pain a little easier to bear, and he sent his own love and his utter faith in them back over.

It wouldn't be easy getting there, but Satoshi knew everything would be all right in the end. His Pokemon would make sure of it.

END

 **Aniyu: Stars I need to practice writing in 1st person more often, I** **'** **m terrible at it.**

 **Anayi: It** **'** **s not too terrible. You** **'** **ve done worse.**

 **Aniyu: -grumbles-**

 **Anayi: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Please R &R. Don** **'** **t bother with flames, because they** **'** **ll be deleted….And maybe used to roast Alain.**

 **Aniyu: ANAYI!**

 **Anayi: What?**

 **Aniyu: Leave the guy alone. Let the guilt the writers have hinted at do the torturing. If things go the way I think they will he won** **'** **t need fans to beat him up.**

 **Anayi: -grumbles-**

 **Aniyu: -sigh- Again, hope you enjoyed.**

 **(1) This is the only edit I made after seeing the additional previews. It reminded me of back in XY038 when Satoshi was kidnapped by that Ohrot and saved by Keromatsu and Luchabull** (Foreshadowing maybe?) **. I tried to figure out what move was used in both instances and it was a toss up between Confuse Ray and Secret Power, but I went with the latter since Confuse Ray** **'** **s main effect is self-explanatory and confusion certainly isn** **'** **t the effect that came into play.**


End file.
